


Heartbeat; Voltron + Reader [DDLC AU]

by phoenixisnthome



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Astrology Club, Based On Doki Doki Literature Club, Fluff, Hunk Doesn't Have A DDLC Counterpart But Still Is A Romantic Option, I Blame Tumblr, Keith As Monika, Lance As Sayori, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Original Character(s), Pidge As Natsuki, Reader-Insert, Shiro As Yuri, Suicide, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, dating sim, glitch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixisnthome/pseuds/phoenixisnthome
Summary: ã̴̱̼̥̆͗n̷̼̠̠̅̆d̶͚̩͙͚͐ ̸̢̦̟͈͘̚ḯ̸̞͐͠n̸̯̬̿̊͂̎ ̴̭͙͊͛y̶̪͂o̵̘͊ṷ̵̤̭̈̈́r̴̛̤͍͆ͅ ̷͔̝̒r̶̜̺̣̠̈́e̶̹̾͗a̴̭͍̣̕ļ̴̦̹̅̂̍i̶̤̫̗̿ͅt̶̨̩͇͋̌̂̔y̵̞̤̾̀͠,̸̧̼̊̾͘͝ ̷̹͔̓͋͐í̷͚̣͙̠̈̑̕f̸̩̍̉ ̷̪̓͗̈́I̸̧̼̞͊̓̇ ̷̧̦̪͒̓͌ḑ̶̹͊̾̀́ō̶̼ͅń̶̢̓̀̚'̶̭͔͓͗ţ̶̣̗͇͐ ̶̳̬͙̊͆k̶̦̈́n̶̝͑̅̊͠o̸̩̻̺̿͘w̶͇͉̣̄̇̓ ̴̪̬͐h̷̫̫̖̦̅̈͌o̶̢̟̎̈́̂̐w̷̢̘͙̒͆̽̐ ̷͍̣̔ṯ̷͚̙͛o̸̩͛̂̀͋ ̴̡͖̭̒̔̏l̶̘̙̞͂̕ō̶̧̟̾v̷̬̠͇̈̎ë̵͖̰́̽̕ͅ ̴̣̖͓̆͊͠y̴̪̆̄̔̃ơ̸̺̼͎̝ű̴̻̐.̷̰͚͋̾̌͝.̶̠͎̍͊͜.̸̸̷̨̮̗̯̍̏̉̈́̽̿I̸̱̓̐͝'̶̦̈́͂́ͅl̶̟̤̩̇͋l̶̙͎̾͛͋̕ ̷͈̮̆l̵̤̝̣͍̏e̸͔̤͐͆̉̃ą̶̞̻͝v̶̧͓͇̥͗̀̂͆è̴̫̟̹͙́ ̸̮̄̃ỷ̵̦̝̘̕͘o̵̲͚̓ṵ̸̈͊ ̸̨̨̤̲͑͊b̸̩̋ė̴͙.̷̯͌͑͋̕





	1. HEARTBEAT

**Author's Note:**

> i was bored

_"I feel my heartbeat like drums within me_   
_I cannot read the emotion in your eyes_   
_But somehow I feel as though I should take your hand_   
_And comfort you as you cry."_

 

* * *

 

 

**HEARTBEAT**

**VOLTRON + READER [DDLC AU]**

 

**COMING SOON**


	2. soundtrack

**Featured Songs-**

 

Doki Doki Forever - OR3O (feat. Chi Chi, Rachie and Kathy-chan) 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I10uxTHryVc>

 

Just Monika - Random Encounters (feat. OR3O and Adriana Figueora)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YYoOIGBcN48>

 

Your Reality - Team Salvato

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CAL4WMpBNs0>

 

Your Reality - Male Cover By Caleb Hyles

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bAaB804UDEs>

 

 

 

**DDLC Original Soundtrack -  Team Salvato**

 

1:  Doki Doki Literature Club!

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BFSWlDpA6C4>

 

2: Ohayou Sayori!

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BUWuDdfe7v4>

 

3: Dreams Of Love and Literature

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rsBeCQA93-Q>

 

4: Okay, Everyone!

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hh2e9_bGSys>

 

5: Play With Me

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BUKN_ySpqU4>

 

6: Poem Panic!

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7JDlEpvE-cs>

 

7: Daijoubu!

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FDG1AUN53S8>

 

8: My Feelings

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IgRUaVHq1Hs>

 

9: My Confession

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GAhiW1Z3GJY>

 

10: Sayo-nara

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=al1BNB8bKaE>

 

11: Just Monika.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JC0mFHN7r2c>

 

12: I Still Love You

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QIHUK68L9qQ>

 

13: Your Reality 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CAL4WMpBNs0>

 

14: Poems Are Forever

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tb9nWs3rkBA>


	3. prologue

T̵̺̞̜̥̎͊͊́̏͆̉̕ͅë̵͓͓͓́̏̽͗͒̍̐̀l̸̡̨̫̬͂̀̊͗͝͝l̵̨̨̧͙̰͍̲͓̈͗́̈̽̈̾̊ ̷̡̘̮̲̙̗̯͔̤̝́̎̊̍̽m̴̦̭̥̭̈e̸͈̜̩͖̖͋͑̄͜,̸͎̲͔͙̩̙͎̲̜̗̃̅́̄̿͗́͋̽̎͜ ̶̨̭̬̫͕̫̙̝̺̜̝̋̆̽́̀̾̎t̸͈̒͆̑̃̀̊̌̇ė̷̗̘̈̏̚ļ̷͍̻̦͍̪̙̩͇̀͊͒́̐̚l̵̗̋͑͌̈́͝ ̵̧̣̩̘̥̼̖̠̬̍͜m̵̥̝̌e̷̠͕̦̙̿͂̓̆͜͝ ̸͇̘͕̖̱̼̗̻̦̮͒͋͒̀͐ͅp̶̬̑̓͠ļ̸̺͕̼͚̱̘̺̊̒̈́e̶͍̪͛̽͗̔́͊̀̂͌̕ͅả̴͔̟s̴̖̪̦͙̦̙̉͒̈́̿͑̐ȩ̸̬̼̻͎͕͉́̀̇̈́̔͜͜

̸̨̛̖͍̻̹̅̏͊̽̏̎̓͝

̵̛͖̺̳͕͉̻̗̉̄̔͋̈́͆ͅI̷̳̭̟͚͆̀̐͐͋̕͝ͅş̵̧̡̛͖̩̭͈͈̼̗̖̌͂̈͗͒̄̚̚ ̵̘͇̍̽̈́̀̈͐t̶͇̳̫͇̝̪̥̪̀̆̚h̴̰̀͌̇͋͠͠i̷̯̟͈̞̟͕͒̾̌̑̿ŝ̶̲̹̿̈͗̄̐̇̋̿ ̶̫̩͓͙̘̤͖̥̘̍̀̇̅͑̌̈́͂̔̏͘͜w̶͍̗̺̲̹͍͓̝͋̒̏̐͝h̸͈̭̗͔̔̇͘a̷̹̱̭̦̩̬͔͔̙̿̚t̵͚̤͖̙̏̍̒́̏́̈́ ̸͙̺̟͚̯͔̦̎͋̂͘͝I̴̢͉̮͎͔̳̣̦̣͎͘ ̵͓̱̒͠t̸̢̡̛̮̠̯̠̞̼̝̄̅͑̀́̚͠ͅh̵͙̱̤̖͋͗̋̈́͘͠i̸̧̹̺͚̦̻̯̇̈n̵̨͙̣̩͎̞͔͑̇̎͝ķ̷̧͓̼͕͚̱̗͕̀̾͛͆̿̄͒̚ ̶̡̻̟̻̀̈́̊̄̈́͆̎̊͘ȍ̴̢̢͖͎̞̳̠̘̩̀͂̾̍̂r̵̲̖̩̱͖͗̃͑̐̂̆̀ ̷͍̭͗̑̈́̋͆̎͋ỉ̶̧͕̭͑̋̀̃̐̾̐̏t̸̛͓̭̠͍̹̼̭̃͗̆̓̀̐̀͜͠ ̵̛̺̠̰̱̘̣̣̭͒͗̐̋̍̒̿͠ĵ̴̧̮͔͇̼̜̙̟̬̗̬̿́́͂ư̴̘̓́̈̈́ş̶̘̻̤̼̮͚̳̞̰̪̐ţ̵̧̛͍̖͓̙̺̫̲͎͇̈͆̀͊̓̓͛̇̀̍ ̶̟̮͖̻̱̟͚̘͍͊̏͠ͅm̵̥͊͒͌͆̌̈́͌̊̽̒͝ę̴̪̤̻̠͚̜̅͜?̸̨̢͔̘̺͍̖̯̿̒̌

̷̟̳̋̍́̄͛͌͂́̏̓

̸̨̨̫͎̱͔͎͊͛́̚͝D̶̥͓͉̥͂͒̏͑̈́͠ö̵̧͖͇̪̟̦̝͗̍́̈͒̾̉́̿͘n̶͔̪̒̀̄̐̓͛̃̊̊̀͝'̸̜̲̋̀͋̀̋́̋̊̓̄͜͝ẗ̴̛̤͓́̓͆̅͘͝ ̴̧̧͍͖̙̩̖̞̖̟̰̿͛͆͐̉̔̆w̵̧̖͖̙̻̮͚̗͗̅͆͂͜͠a̸̛̙̼̥͛̈́̒͌́̈́̃͆k̸̨̖̰̞͉͐͌̃̓͛͘ĕ̶̙͒̽̃ ̷̦̫͇̤͍̈́̇̊̏́͝m̷̨͇͇̩͕̬̲̈̒̓̀̕͝e̴͖̎̾̓ ̶̡̼̙̱̹̫̱̃̀u̶̠̘͉̖̰̬̝̳̹̪͗̐̾̓͝p̶̲̥͈̬̹̼͊ ̷̢̪̰̀̃̈́̌̓̽f̵̺̯̗͓͓̫̀̊̎̔̏̾̚̚͘͝͝r̸̮͎̚o̸̟̹̠͆́̈́͠m̷̧͉̻̫̣̪͚̈́̒͋̿̒̈̿͋͛̓ ̵̢̫͈̗̙̞̗̫̼͓̈́̊̍̉̌̊̌̎͊t̵͇͈̗̫̫͈̜̭̼͖̀̊͊̆͆̕h̷̢͍͕̳͓̖͕̰̠̱̓͒͗̓̿̽i̵̮̯̟̹̺͉̮̒͛̕š̶̹͚̹͓ ̶̹̫̝͌̃́͊̒͝ş̶͇̪̣̙̥̹̳̭͑́͐͑͛̂̀́w̶̮͍̝̲̲̺̩͒̃͗͒̌̌̀̊̓͘͜ͅe̵̩̣̗͈̼̪̩̮̲̜͂̿e̶̼͇͗̾́ẗ̵͎͕̠̠͈̳̬̳̳͚́̍ ̸͓̭͈͉̫̱̮̌̏̇͋̐͝l̶̨̟̼͇̘̙̩̞̭̩̘͆i̶̛̛̛̹̥͔̣̤̱̣͒̈́͆̂̆͜͝t̸̨̢̨͙̜͕̲͚̳̊͆͌́͂̈́͝t̴͓̯͇̰̩͓́͒̈́̑͘͝l̶̺͐͐̈͌ẹ̸̆͝ ̷̬͙̝̻̰̜̲̇̌̅̚̚͘d̸̨̧̡̙̹̺̩͓̗̖̼͋̾̀́̌͗̾̊̅͝r̸͚̰̝̈́̐̈͝ͅẻ̴̢̛̟͖̞̫̠͛͐̃̀̽̓̇a̶͔̝̝̔͜m̸̠͚̦̪̤̗͚̂̆̇̂

̷͉̙̜͋̐

̷̧̢͚̹̥̅̿͛̎̈́W̷̧͖̦̱̻̘̆h̷̢̪̹̲̤͍̞̝̹͛͗̀̌̍͠͠ę̷̟̩̦͎̩͚͍͚͉̿͐͋̄̿͆͛͘ͅr̴̪͔͊͒ě̴͎̜̠̼̥̦̜͙̲̒͒͝ ̷̮͉̯́͆̎͂̂͝͝ẅ̷̮̙̳̝̮̭͕͕́̅e̵̢͓͛̇͋́̀͛'̸̞͓̞͍̲̥̖̃͛̅́̅̀̌͗̈̆͜ļ̷̯̙͖͔̒̈̑̃́͗̿͌̿̕͠l̷̢͈͖̮̟͔̣̮͛̏̈́͌͑̆̊͛͘͠͝ ̶̨̱͖͎̣̮̘̟͔̈́̿̈́̀͗͌̏̆̚b̴̨̢̛̗̗͖̠̋̐̈́́̎̓̀͜͝ë̶̩͚̞̀͝ ̶̡̛̜͚̌̀́̆̍̽͒͝͠͝t̴͓̻̩̤̠̟̩̤͔̣̓͊̀̾͜ơ̶̢̘͇̗̞̰̫̙̏̍́̔̈́̎̈͘ğ̸̙́̓̄͆̈́̈́̉͑̚͝ͅę̴͎̘̥̂̈́́͌̓̊͂̈́͂t̷̡̫̮̗̙̾̐ḧ̶̤́̀͑̅̅̐́̆e̸͇͖͉̟͉̹̓͊̓̀̈́̒̍͗͛́̌r̷̺̟̯̠͚̭͑͘͘͠͝ ̷̧̛̪̑̆̄͂͌̋͘f̷̨̨̹͎̩̻͇̱̺̔͂͊̀͂̀̕ͅo̷̢̪̦̬̓̏̆͘͝r̴̮̳͈̅̇̾̀̌̈́̑̕̕͝e̸̎͑̽̌́̎̂͜͝v̸̢̮̦̻̥̻͖̝͇͒̿͠ē̷̘̫̘̪͗́͝r̶̞͖͎̮̖̦̯͕̔̎̒̄͂̎͛͝

̸̛̤̠̦̙͎͛̄̽̍̌̈́͊̊

̴͕̰̳̑̆́̔̑̐Ẇ̵̛͙̌̅ͅȩ̸̨̨̛̦͉̬̳̺͓͔̐̈́̋̿́͜͝'̷̢̙͚̭̜͎͇̻͖͎̼̎̍̔̀̒̃r̴͙̩̖̗̂͆̈͝ȩ̵̥̲́̆͑̊́̈͜͝͠͝ ̶̧̲̃̄̈͝n̴̨͉̍̈́e̴͙͔͉̯͂̈́̐̾͂̔̕͜v̶̨̡̠͖̐̍͂͌̚͘è̷͍̤̫̯̜͇̲͇̲̓́̈͆͑̕͝ṟ̷͇̄̆̋͑ ̸̡̩̼̖̫͓̞͍̣͔̰̃̂͝g̶̢̨̡͍̻̳̯̘̝̖̔̀͌̏͂͗̅̅̌͘͝ȍ̸̜̰͝ņ̴̢̦̼̬͉̝͍̯̬̓̍̌͜n̸̡̤̬̦͚̯͎͖̠͇̬̋à̴̜̠͌͌̿̓͂͛̾͜͝ ̵̛̠̮̻͖̊̍͛͒̓̓b̵̯̖͉̲̫̣͍͕͙̈́͠ͅȩ̷͕̗̰͇̱̋̎̕ ̸̧̰̪͓̣̲̦̆̄̈́͂̎ͅȧ̸̡̛̻̺̻͚̥͖̯̜̽̎͂̎̓ͅp̸̡̞͎̘͎̟̮̭̌͑̿̅͋̇̇͐̚͝ͅa̶̝͂̂̈́͗̉̓́̉̕͝r̷̥͕͕̗̲̩͛̀̃̐t̷̬̞̪̣͛͗̏̋̓͗̋̅̿͠

 

 

 

Ẃ̷̢̪͊i̷͇̖̳̇̃̇̿l̶̨͈̟͐ļ̶̀͆̂́ ̷̡̟̈́̒͜i̷̡̝̜̳͑̆͝t̵͎̎̉̀͠ ̴̠̦͑͊̀b̸̬̖̂̈́̿ͅȇ̵͚̥̋͝ ̶̮̓̐͘͝o̵̠̩̩̿͂̄k̵̲̉̉ą̸͘̚y̵̡̅̆

̵̻͔̍̓Į̶̭͑̈̒f̴̬͉̤̏̾͗͛ ̴̤͔͋̃͋̎I̷͍̺̾͐̉͠ ̴̽̓ͅé̶̬͑͝x̶̢̝̐̆̿ṕ̷̙̿r̷̡̭̪͋͑͊̎ḙ̴̼͋s̸̝̟͚̙̍̋̈s̴̪̆͋͗ ̶̝̣̝͊̐m̸̡͐̕̕y̵̖̮̔̈́ ̸̖̟͙̎͜l̷̺̽̚͜o̴̯̠̫̎̚͘v̵̗̠̤̾̓̓ȩ̷̻̘̂̀͋͜ ̴̱̲̥̉͒͊̚͜f̵̨̠͝o̶̰̞͊̃͐ř̸̥̱́ ̶̦͓̑̉͠y̷̢͙̯̳̓̔͠ò̷͔̝̝͚͐͝ư̸̡̞̚ ̶̬͓͚̬̒ṭ̷̦͈̇h̴̡͚͉̒̄ị̶͕̇̓̽̈s̷̹̤̺͊̿̈́͌ ̴̺̻̋w̶͈̭̔ạ̷̤̹̠͒̎y̵̢̝͂͗͆̾?̴̜̼̇̆̈

̶̨̩̗̠̄̈́Ń̴̖͈̪͉̔͗̀o̵̰͌ ̷̭̭̠̅̈́ḿ̸̹̬͛ą̶̥͙̒̏̿̀t̶̡̥̝͊͆̌́͜ẗ̴̖͊̚̕e̵̗͛r̵̝̮̾̊̊ ̶̣̚ẘ̶̮̘͍́h̷̯̫̋͘a̵̮͛t̶̛̫̲̝̗ ̵̢̟̤͎́y̵̧̢̖̟͂̒͐o̶͔̓̏͂̈́u̵̡̧͙̦͝ ̸̕͜d̵̼̼͓͎́̇̆͝o̶̖̺̽̊̍ ̵̝̆̒͘ǫ̸̢̼͚̔͝r̷̨̛̺̄͐̿ ̶̦̹̜͂͠ẉ̸̓̕ḣ̵͓͉̌͊a̷͖̰̝̅t̶͖͛̂ ̷̮̍̿́͠y̷̲͒͋̽͘ọ̸̓ů̴̖̣͚̌̋ ̴̢̣͔̺̾͑s̶̗̿a̷̼͚̳̎͝͝ý̴̮͔͌̉

̷̡̛̦̙̈̈́̄W̸͕̹̳͝͠ͅȅ̸̻̃̚'̴̨̗͉̀̑ĺ̷͕̙̤͒l̷̦̅͋ ̸̛̠̲̌͌̍b̶̜̝̍̓̑ȅ̵̠̀ ̷̩́̕ţ̵̭̏͑̿̿o̵̢̰͕̩̍̄̕g̴̞̖̱͙̈e̸͚̕t̶̡̩̖͇́̈́͝h̸̳͈̹̳̊̈́́́e̸̳̔̿̎r̴͙͆̃̈̍ ̶̙̈f̵̫̻̀o̸̢̪͍̺͗̽͆͝r̵͕̈͋͌́e̸̗̙̗͗̐̾͌v̴̧͈͔͘ë̵͓̘̩͈̀̊ŕ̶̭͎̮

̷̘̥̣̳̉̍͛W̸̗̦̯̾e̵̘̾'̷̦͠ŕ̵̬̞͎̠̔e̶̛̲͎̣͊͝ ̵̺͓̳͗̄n̵̢̩̪̆̑̉̀e̶͔̲̊̓͝v̶͍͕͂͊͛ẻ̵͇̥̺̰r̶̖̂̈́̓͝ ̴̲͍̿̍́̚g̵̢̤̹̤̃̓͗ǫ̸͉̖̜͋n̵͔̲̄n̶̤͛̓͊a̴̩͘ ̸͍͎̝̈́b̶̘̱̫̹̽̚ḙ̶̢͓̖̓͂̅͝ ̸̘̪͍̎̐ả̵̦͉̮̕p̸͉̍͜ä̶͈̙͚͕́r̶̛̩͋t̷͎͝

 

 

S̴̺̲̖͆́h̸͔̼̮̊̒̽̃͛̈́̚a̵̢̢̭̣̠͗̈͆l̵̡̖̯̰̘̘̼̊̋̀̾͌l̸͉̀̍̒̈́̕ ̶̬̦̈ͅḬ̷̧̈͋̂͘ ̴̢̛͔̪̣̬̻̐̋̊̉͜͝ĺ̶͘͜ę̸̫̉̉̽̑͑̕͘a̵̢̙̲̪̅ͅv̴͕̯̟̦̻̀̑ḛ̷̞̩̮̭̗͓̾̅̇̕ ̴̡͇͚̝̻̣̘̀͐̽͛̉͝͝ỵ̶̣̦̋̽̏͝ͅo̶̠͎̣̚ụ̶̔͛̌̅̉̃ ̶̢̱̼̮̳̮̃͌ḇ̵̢̤̹̤̦͗̆̈́͋͜ẹ̸̠̳̰̭̿̎?̷̻̘̗͑͊͝

̵̧̧̞̩̔̓̈͐́̍͠

̶̛̼͉̮̹̀̈́́̐̿́Ì̸̢̧̨̠̞̤̄ͅŝ̵̝̺̱̏̍ͅ ̶̥̦͖̳̉͂͘i̴̡͈̠͇̥̍͒͜t̵̩̰͗̒͆̕͘ ̸̡̭͖͎̳͉̌̈͊̍̋̒̒l̵͎͌̿̇̄̀̀́o̷̖͍͉̅̿v̸̥̬͕̌͂̌̿ḙ̸̫͌͑̓ͅ ̴̝̊͑̽̑́̆͒i̵̢͍͉̱̫̝̝̔͆̅̓͘͝f̶̡̝͔̂͛̐̀̃̀͋ ̴͇̓̅̇Ǐ̵̗͙̹̥͈̐̽́͠ ̸̛̤̗̿̉͛̌c̵̖̭̭̪̾á̷̢̪͚͉̦̜͈̋̐̚n̶̨̢̠̈́̀̿ ̶͈͉̫̿̇̍̚s̵̡̞͊́̓̋̊͘ë̸̦̰̯̦́͑t̴̛̻̀̾͠ ̸̨͚̻͙͉̲͕́͝y̸̞͍̜̳̪͔̐͋̂͊͐͛͝ǫ̵̧̡͍̘̦̺̈́͛̄̈́͠u̷̙̓̐̂̒͌ ̸͖̭͌̓̍f̸̯͔͇͈̗̭̽̈́̀̓̈́͑r̵̰̳̝̝̭̪̗̈̅̕e̵͚̠͙̤̯̼̖̎̐̇͋͛ẹ̶̗̦̊͗̈̇͊͘͝ͅ?̸̞͙͍̅

̵̺̻̬͙̖̳̑̎͛́͌͆̐͜

̵̢̰̩̣̳͖̭̐̎̃B̸͔̣̑͐͂̏̍̀u̷̢̺͓͛̍́t̶͕̝̝͇͎̻̤̀͘͝ ̷̨̮̘̫͇̙̹̇̓̈́͋̑e̸̡̬̿̇͆̅͠v̷͎͋͗͑͘ẹ̴̌̊͝n̶̨̥̞͉̳͆͋̍́́ ̷͉͎̬̮͌͋̍̍ḭ̶̥̬̈́f̴̗̩̞̣̩͐͆̆̍͜ ̶̝̏̆̓̎̕i̸͚̭̗̓t̸̡̨̞̹̬̯͛̍͋̆́͌ͅ'̶̖̞̣̰͖̞̇̀͆̓ś̶̨͍̲͈̞̂̈́̈́ ̶̣̘̓̋̒͐͝ñ̵̦̪̮̭̳͕͜o̵̤͝t̴͒́̎̋̈́͊ͅ ̴̨̤͈̅̏̃̀́͠͝ř̶̢͖̮̪̻͓̾e̸̪̟̮̩̣̒͐ͅa̸̱̤͓̝͗̇̍̽̃͝l̶̡̧̬̫̳͉̆̃͜͝͝͠i̸̛̳̓̓͊̕t̴̠̺̹̽̓ý̷̬̆̓

̴̛̲̭́̃̀̓

̸͔͗͗̄̀͘L̶̺͇͊͂͊͂͠e̴̝̘̐͛͂̃̚͝t̶̪͙̦͓̯̞̏͑̿̄'̶̯̥̘̇̔͒͝s̷̱͔͈̙̺͕̅ ̵̡̠̰̞͈̐͑͐̽͠b̴͓͇̙̰͔͕̗͂̊̍͂̌̑e̸̢̦̲̺̝̓̋̿̔͒͗̕ ̴̱͊̋̔͂t̴̡̻̲̲͓̯͕̾̒̈́o̵̪̒ḡ̸̡̞̠͐̌͒͒̉́e̴͙̦̮̺͕̽̽͝ṫ̶̬̘̲̘̒̍͆͘̕h̸̖̪̑e̵̻̬̜͍͉̠̮̐̇͂̓̀r̶̯͑͌̄ ̷̛̠̜͍̖̤̥̞̽̅̏̑̏f̷̹̗̣͚̤̀͐̉͋ǫ̴̱̟͚͇͚̜̓r̶͔͖͈͙̜̈́̐̌͜ȩ̶͕͙̮̭̋̚ṽ̸̧̩͉̯̰e̴̯̩̞̽̔͑̚r̸̢̭͉̮̳̊

̶̨͉̫̙̾͛

̴̧̟͔͓͖̬͙̈́̍́͐͂̎̐Ẇ̵̰̘͎̻e̴̘͐̿́̂ͅ'̵̠̪̟̬̦͓̀ͅr̷͍̞̠̿̽̈́̾ḛ̵̞̙͎̠̈́ ̶̢̥̮̈́̒͆͜͝ͅn̶͇̜̂̅͛e̸̯̘͆͗v̴̺̹̓̃̾̇̀̚͘ę̸̦͔̪͔͙͚̌̊͗͝r̴͍̟̜̾ ̶̗̋̇̽͋́̑̈́ģ̴̰̤̙͇̈̃̾ò̵͓̖n̵̠̗͂͊̓̋̑̕n̵͇̲̓͌͑͠a̸̺̹͒̊̋ ̴̠̥̻̌̋͛b̸̧̡̔̋̏͛͑̌̔e̶̼̙̭̟̥̦̺̓̔͆̚ ̶̛͔͊̾à̴̺̖̖p̷̛͉̘͙̑̇́̕ă̵̛͚̳̫͖̈́͌̇̒r̴̨̧̞͔͉̻͓̒́͂͒̀t̵̨̰̄̌̓̌

 

 

 

H̵̰͎̩͚̘̦̤̙͈̳̼͌̐͐́̏͐͂͝ǫ̶̯͍͍̓̉̊ẅ̴̼̦̻͓͓́͑̆͋̊̒̿̕̕ ̷̧̩̲̀̀͌͋̑̓͠͝c̸̗̝̳͖͔̻͍̼̰̓̎̇͋̚ͅa̷̹̜͓̮̙͕͛͌̋̍̀̚̕ǹ̶͓̪͎̮͔̬̿͋̏̎̌̀̽ ̶̩̘͔͉̆Į̴̱͚̻̝̠̇̌̌̉͆̈́͒͆ ̷̻̲̯̽̋͋̉c̸̨̧̠̱̺̽̎̿̓̉̂̿͗̿̒̓ơ̷͖̹̝̼̪̱̱͉̥̗͙̂̂͑͗̓̽́͋̏̃n̷̘̙͇̙͚̪͓͙̖̯̄̉̔̾̆̍̕v̸̢̟̟̫̘̖͇̝̯͈̤̉̓̽e̴͍͓̥̠̹̼̲͉̟̍̾̓͗̇̎̀̓y̵̺̬͙̙̲̞̌̍̾̐́̈́͑̐̾

̴͚̗̖̀̉͆̽̐̓̄ͅ

̴̤͉̐̍̍̉̇͋͘͘͝M̶̩͎̤͉̔̆̌̀͘͜ŷ̴̭͙̎̄̕̚̚ ̵̠͔͌́̊̈́̂̄̏l̷̥͖̥̮̩̼̭̫̉̽͌ö̴̫͛͒́̉͛͒̌͋̆͝v̷̧̛́̃͌̓̎̑͐̕͠͝ḙ̴̢̩̰̊̊̆̓͘ͅ ̷̧̨̞̼͆̀̉͝͝ṱ̸̛̛̳͊̋̅̅̈́̒̆͝ơ̵̢̼̤̞̱̞̞̾̀̌̀̊̂͜͝ ̴̡̛̛̻̖̳̟̳̼͛̀̈́̔̌̍͝͠ŷ̷̨̥̻̲̊̂̉̆̌̀͊̋ͅó̷̠̻̖̼̠̮ư̸͉̹͑͋͝ ̵̨͇̬̠̯̝̦͔̟̜̓b̸̡̹͈̀̓ȇ̴͙̬̮̬͂f̸̡̭̲͗̂o̷̟̓̊r̸̝̤̥̂͛̂̄̓͋͊é̵̱̯͔͖̽̓ ̶̧̤͎͎͚͈̹̗̱̓̐̏̔́̆́̐̀̔͠t̴̢̹̥̪̦̖͙̯͖͗̾h̶̛͕̼͕̪̤̗̍̈́e̶̢̜͕̮̙̓̀̋̔y̷̲͉̐̐͆͗̒ ̷̛̤̹͖̞̦͋̽͑͐͗̏̂͑͗͜f̸̢͕̪̩̣͓̘̲̠͍̹̿̓̽͛̊̌͝͠ļ̶̡̪̩̳͈͓̇̋͒̀̉͋͜ͅỵ̴̣̳̎͊̎̓ ̷͕̫̩̬̆a̴̹͆͒̅̄̄́̅͒w̵̡͈̠̜̪̗̻͉̫̃̏̏̓̃a̸̧̞̘̜͙̗͋̍̎̐̂̕y̸̧͕̳̹̝͙̔̌̑͋̌͊́̀̄͋̕?̵̤͛͊

̶̨̬̝̮͈͚͇̟͔̅̆̍́͐̆̇̿̀̚̚

̶̛̪̳̌̽̃̀̿̅̉́Ì̴͎̬̬̈́̈̇́͑́ ̸̢̪̳̹̤̙̫̭͈̓͋̔͊́̏ţ̷̞̗̗̭͖͈̮̈́h̵̡̛̫̪͙̜̪̣̼̰͉̏͛̐͛͊̈̎͊ỉ̷̢̧͔̝̟̻̞͎̻̗̓́̂ň̵̡͈̘̝͔͇̭͇͚̱̝͌͒̎̋̑̈́̌̚͘k̵̢̥̠̼̲̍̽ ̴̙͔̫̦͐̃̄̒̃͐̀̍͑̐͠ā̵̮͍͎ḇ̷̦̲͙̜̞͉͎̪̀̏͜͠ơ̵̡̨̯̩̫̝͚̯̩͇͑̍̓̑̃̚ű̴͍̞̣͖̫̒̾̏͗͋̏̀̚t̷̝̘̣̒̈́̌̐̂͌́̉͆̕̚ ̵̛͓̖̣̝̝͑̾̾̓͛̒͑͠i̶̝̭̣͉̦̻̺͈̪̯̓̅̾͗̓̑͜t̵͉̥̹̠͍̾́͊͜ ̵̯̙̬̺̳̓͊̑͌͋̉̿̆a̴̯̰̱̺̻̠͆͑̋̿̀̅̒̍̈́͒͝l̶̗̳̳͖̰̦̈̑́͂ͅļ̵̪̎̽͂́͊̔̐͌̄͘͝ ̶͓̼̺̱̒͒̀̈́̑͂̇̃̄͠͝ḑ̷͉̬̘̮̪̩̘̭̇̑̓̇͘a̶̤͍̦͇͍̓͂̊̑̆͝y̷̡̮̖̼̺̰͈̐̈́͊̑̇͒͒̃̏͗,̶̗́́͗̎̽͑͗̚͜ ̷̣͎̙̿̎͐̽̂̕͝͠e̵̲̼͚̗͓̓̓̑͆̈̚v̴̧̺̻̐̓̔̎̉̎͛̕͠ȩ̶̛͇̝̠͈̟̥̅̅͛͘͜ͅͅr̷̡͓̮̙͊̆̓̃͊́̈́ŷ̶̛̱̯̪͖̖͍͎̺̙͌̽͒̄̐̆ ̵̫̖̞̙̦̦̻͐̄d̷̡̬͓̰̲̗̺̭̩̓ã̷͚̻̮̤͎͈̲̭̬̔̾̃̅̍̉̍̀̃̚͜y̵̘̹̩͊̐̂̌̈́̃̐

̷̯̩͕̗͉͚̞̝̖͖̓̈̽̈́̿̍̀̚

̸̟̑̆͌͗̓̚Ẃ̵̡̲͍̤̙̖̈͐́̔̋̀ë̴̝͙́͊͑'̷̢͙̲̲̲̥͙̪̝̒̎l̴̦͑̌͗͝l̴͉͇͇̳̒̃̏̾̾͘͘͝ͅ ̶̹͈̹̥͙̭̹̼͇̿͐̈́͆̌̕b̵͔̏̾̌͊̾͊̕͘̕é̶̡̲̯̣̣͍̞̣͍̆͛̉̽̇ ̷̧̭̟̹̰̼͋̋͊̈͆̍͠͠t̸̥̩̦̮̮̠̂͗̅́͋͜͜ͅo̸̩̺̺͗͛̊̀̃̔̏g̷̢̼̳̞̟͚͇͉̈̆̑͑̆̅͌̽̑͜ͅë̶͈̺̗́ͅt̶͇͍̫͙̫̜̝̟͚̱̔̇̂͋͆͗̉h̴̤̹͓̀̈̈́͛͒̐̋͑̄͝è̷̮̭̣̆̈́̽̌̇̾͐͑ṟ̴̣͎̤̫͎̲͔͂͛̇̋̿̎̎͗́͘͘ͅ ̷̛̩͈̒̓̈́̾͋̐̕̚̚̕f̷̡͎̰̬̺̗̝̖̼̦̈́̍̄͝ͅo̵̖͈̬̦̽̓̂̚r̸̨̢̢̛̛͓̱͙͙̬͎͉̐̒͆̊͑̊̇ͅe̸̩͙͂v̶̟͓̥͔̞̯̰͚̟͎͛̾̐̊͐̊͗͘ȩ̵̡̟̹͎̞̺͈̮̱́͂̃̏͜͝r̶̡̭̞̎̽̒̃̚͝

̶̥̯̞̼͚̻̼̆̂͌̇͝

̴̟̳̗̓͑̎W̸͍̅͋̀̅̎ȩ̶̢̬͍̓̀͜'̵͓̙̩͓̮̬̮̠͔̮͋͛͆͝r̴̤̀͗̓̄́e̴̢̙͚̤̚ ̴͇̺̀̇ṉ̴̨̬̼̟͎̘̭̖͙̄͘ͅȅ̷̛͖̲̞͓͍͖͇̠̮̠̔͊̆́̀͗̔͝v̷̺̗̗̪̱͈̳͉͉̳͓̀͋̂̌̓̿͑e̵̦̭̮̣̪͚̩̓̆͒̐͘͜͜r̸̜͈͉̟̠̹̣̈́͋̆ͅ ̸̹͌̄̿̈́̍̓̉̕͝ḡ̶̢̛͙̳̰̻̤͚͖̳̭̐͑̒̈́͑́̀͠ô̶̧͖̿̽̄̔͐͛̚͝ǹ̵͚̣͚̺͚̹̿͗̀̍̂͘n̴̢̛͓̬͉̜͐̊͊̐͋̌̾͗͝͝ȃ̵̧̦̺̥̭̝̼̃͆̓͋̋̆̕͝͝ ̵͔͍̅͂͋̅̂͑̅̂̄͝b̸̛̰̺͙̋̊̏̌̾̔̌̚ĕ̸̢̡̲̙̙̘̖͈̰̳̳͠ ̸̮̘͕̪̯̜̩̳̲̾̆̉̅̆̊͗̕͠͠á̶̛̮́́̑͝͝p̸̢̧̙͓̺̟̥̥̠͂͊a̵̖̽͆͒̓͗̇̅̓̊͘͝r̷̘̻̣̬͉͌̂̀͛̏͗̂̊̎͘͜ť̴̬̜͎̫͓̩͓̜̀̂̚͜͠

 

 

 

W̶̡̡̨̡̛̛͉͈͎͍̭͉̩̖̰̮̪̣̖͈̫̗̝̥̜̯̮͖̤͖̥̯͔̬̺̻͈̖̱̥̝̬͚͇̖͈̳͌̉́̒͗̄̏͆̄̽͐̏̄̾͐͋̈́̃̎̅̊͌̂̀̍̾͆̇̀̔̃͊̍̆̀̀̋̕͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅE̴̛̛̻͐͌͛̆̃̈́̌͆̿̍̇̿͆̋̈̓͛͗̅͆̈̽̾͆̏͗̐͑́͘͘͝͝'̵̡̧̢̛͙̖̠̘͉͎̠̳̘̤͕̱̲͎̤͔̖͉̭̫̯͖͓̜͎͈̫͓͓̪͔̻͙̠͎̮͕͛̌̆͐̊̇͌̀̃̒̈́̏̒̎̅̒̈́̓̀͂̇͂̚͘̕͝͝͝R̴̨̧̢̧͉̮̱̣̗͚̪̰͖͍͎͉̭̲̼̯͖̰̩̹̟̿̓̃͌́̽́͒͐̂̀͝͠Ě̴̢͔̪̱̣̼͚̺̝̮͙͓̮̮̇͜ ̵̢̢̧̛̳̤̻͖̱̣̺̖͕̤̲̹̤̙̟͈̲͔͙̱̃́̂̓͒̄̓̎̿̽͊̿́̊̓̌̀͗̈́̂̈́̒̐̓͂̕͝͠N̷̨̫̝̭̬̩̗̤̝̹̗̠̭͔̙͍̤̗̮̩̹͈̲͐͛͋̿̀́̈́̍̓̈́̋͋̐̑̀̕̕͘͠͝͠E̸̛̛̞̜̞̥̰̥̖̯̖͗̃̇̌̀̏͒́͗̈͊͋̂̈́̈́̃̋̏̆̒̾̋̓͊́̍̂̐̔̀́͋͗̎͗́̕͘͘̚̕̕̕͜͝V̶̗͎̜͗͊̔̌͐͊́̆̈́̽̈́͆̓͊̀̈̈̉̇̒̐̿͂́̈̋̕͘Ę̵̝͙̞͎̹̝̺̰͙̥͕̟̦̩̗͖͈͔̜͓̭̰̲͚͇̻̳̟̘͓̹̊̑͑̄̀̀̉̓͐̈͌̓̀̐̏̔̆̍̔̂͊̆̒̋̐̈́̎̾̔̈̓͗͂͂̿̌͐͘͘̚̚͜͜R̷̡̨̡̨̛̤̙̞̗̺͍̩͇̺̻̥̦̻̪̼̬͕̭̤̼̥̺̊́̆̈́̑̍̈́̎̏̈́̒̄͒̓̋̀̋̈́̉̌͋̐̿̌͑̕͜͝͠ͅ ̵̨̛͚͙̥̾̄̽́́͐̈́̈́̽̏̆͛̍͒̐͆̔̽̿̏̽͆́̃̍̊͐̏̿́̈́̏͑̈́͗̕̚̚͝G̷̛̛̰̫̪͉̟͕̮̉̌́͛̃̍͆͛̔͛͊̋͐̽̓̓̾̎͗͒̓̈́̓͂̐̇͐͋͛̚͠͝͠͝ͅǪ̶̛̛͔̟̟̤͕̬͖̫͉̦̦̦͔͔̖̦̭͖̪̠͇͔̫̓̇̑̇͋̎̓͋͒̽̀͛́̽̀͆͆͌͐̄͛͐̆͑́͐̏̉̅́́͋̂̏̃̑̌̈́͑̅̓̓̄̂͘̕̚͝Ņ̵̨̨̧̛͎̝͕̼͍͕̪̝̲̥̰̲̥̪̳͖̱̦̙̳͈͈̲͍̠̱͇̾̃͊̋̿̌̋́̿͊͒̔̈͗̉͑̍͐̈́̈̈̍͑͐̐̂̓̕͜͝͝͠͠͝N̸̢̡̨̬͕̤̣̭̩̥̗͉̠͇͈̭̯̰̗̖̯̯͖͇͍͔͂̔̃̈̀̊̐̽̓͌́̽̂̔̌́̍̅̇̾͌̋̋̌̔̀͑̇̑̀̐̉̏͘͘͜A̸̢̡̛̫̖̬͓͇̱̤̻͇̣͇̭̟̱͍̹̯͇̝̖̠̙̹̳͚̠͚̦͎͔͉̘͎͇̦̙͈͉̱̮̎̽̈́̍͒̊̔̇͛̂̊̊̈́̀̐͂̇̃̀̊̒̀͌͆̓̀̆̓̓̎͂̐̕͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅ ̴̨̢̧̧̥̰̤͖̠̰̖̬͓̙̺̘͔̳̠̱͓̪̟̟͖̺̘̪͓̪̮̙͍̠̲̙͎̻̬͚̙̪͈̠̿̉̆̐͊̊̉̑̈́͋͐̓͘͝ͅB̴̘̮̘͉̲̺̽͒͊̉͂̏̿̽̓̇̈̈́̍͒͋̎̊͑͐̉͝͠E̶̡̧̢̢̨̡̨̗̪̦̩̱̯̱͍͖̭̤͚͎̹̯̹̹̙̠̱͇̬̞͎͉̠̠̠͚͉̜̳̗̳̔̈͒̅̽͛̿͒̽̀̏̏̀̔́̾̈́̎̊͘̚ͅͅ ̶̡̡̡̜̪̝̯̩̭͖̮̹̳̘̪̮̦͕͕͚̮͙̘̠̤̻̭̮̟̩͉͎̃͌̋͌̒̓͆́̈̽́͆̀̍͋̑̑͌̒͒̈̒͛̋̇̋̍̈́̿͑̏̊͋̾͐͐͗̿͑̚̚̕͘͝͝͝͠A̷̢̡̱̹̣͚̮̭̯͈̠͖͋͆͆̈́̍̈͑͑̓̚͘͜ͅP̵̨̰̫͇̘̪͇͉͈̠̯͚͉̮͚͌̒͑̈̂͑̋͆͋̂̎̀̀͛͗̓͑̀͘͜͝Ä̸̛̛̳́̍̑̃̆̊̀͊̎̈͑̍̾̋͑̋̏͗̿͐͑̔̚̚͝Ŗ̷̨̨̖̪̬̣̟͖̳̭̣̹̥̻̥̭̺̣̯̣̜̠͓̦̯̺̳͈̣̣̲͙͈̣͓͇̰̭̺̳͕͇̩̍̃̊̃͌̌͊̉͊͛̀̈́̋̏̈́̾̉͒̃̍̀̇͒͂̊͗̒̈̀̄̔̏̑̓̀͂͊̚̚̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͠ͅT̴̩̳͍̭̥̝̠̳̮͜͝ͅ


End file.
